This Account is on HIATUS
by kiki-chan3410
Summary: The title is true I will be leaving this account for the time being. But before I go, what's one more slice of cake I'm sure that has never hurt nobody lol. Crossover: Inuyasha, Attack on Titan, Nanbaka, and My Hero Academia.


So I don't break the rules here's a quick story for you guys! Lmao!

* * *

I sadly put my things away in my luggage I reach down to grab the last article of clothing when I felt my hand touch something smooth hiding underneath the rest of my clothes. I lift my hand to see that it is a picture frame of all my friends, I place a hand over my mouth trying to muffle the sounds of my sobs when someone wrapped their hand around me.

"It's okay don't cry," hearing the comforting words of the sweet girl but the ever strong firecracker that I have come to love, I whirled around into Kagome's arms allowing her hold me. She rocked me back and forth as she tried to calm me down, she pulled me back to reveal that there were also tears streaming down her face clearly affected by this as much as I was just seeing her like this caused a new wave of sadness rush through me as the tears fell harder. "Oh no you don't" Kagome smiled as she wiped the tears away, "what are you so upset about, you'll only be gone for a little while."

"How do you know," I sniffled pathetically, "what if I never come back! This place is so amazing and I feel so much at home here. So accepted! What if I never comeback!" I sobbed pathetically as I shoved my head back into her shoulder, "I don't want to lose you guys!"

"What the hell are you going on about!" someone shouted as rough hands pulled me away from Kagome whirling me around to stare into the eyes of a very upset half-demon.

"Inuyasha," I whispered.

"Shut up not another word! So what if you never come back, who the hell cares!" Inuyasha exclaimed hands gripping my arms firmly, shaking me slightly breaking my heart to pieces.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned, sounding like she was gonna sit him to hell from how angry she sounded.

"If you can't come back then you sure as hell better know that we will go after you! You ain't leaving us forever without a fight!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasaha" Kagome said wistfully with stars in her eyes.

I smiled for the first time in what felt like so long as I nodded as tears of happiness fell as I launched myself into his chest hugging him tightly. I could feel him freaking out under me as he waved his arms in confusion, "hey why the water works! I said that so you would stop crying! Did I say something wrong?"

I laughed loudly as I pulled away from him wiping my tears as I said, "no you said exactly what I needed to hear."

Looking back as Kagome who was smiling happily with her hand over her heart we both smiled at each other as we laughed at Inuyasha's confused face face blushing as he turned away with a huff, "humans I'll never understand you."

"Alright enough," Kagome said, "let's get your things together the bus will be here soon."

I nodded feeling so invigorated knowing that I have such good friends by my side., "alright!'

We managed to get everything together in five minutes flat as they helped me bring my lugagge downstairs when there was a sudden yell of "SURPRISE!"

I yelled in shock as Kagome laughed holding me so I wouldn't fall over as all my friends stood in the living room with a 'we'll miss you' banner behind them.

"Aw guys!" I said so happy that all my friends are all together under one roof.

"We thought we should throw you a party before you left" Izuku said sweetly.

"Yeah the nerd wouldn't talking about it until we did," Katsuki scowled growling at Izuku who flinched while laughing guiltily.

"I can second that," Hajime muttered with a hand on his face, "he talked about it so much that I got a headache."

"I second that," Eren groaned standing behind the couch behind while Levi sipping his tea who was the only one sitting on the couch.

"I'm so sorry!" Izuku apologized looking horrified and embarrassed.

"You should you dumb Deku!" Katsuki growled, "if it weren't for the other guy you would be the most useless person here!"

Hajime suddenly yelled in realization, "useless!" he looked around the room when he noticed that a certain inmate wasn't present, "where is number 15!"

There was chatter in the room as everyone chatted amongst themselves with only Katsuki yelling at izuku for being an idiot, Hajime running around looking for Jyugo while Eren tried talking to Levi before was ignoring him in favor of drinking his tea as Inuyasha and Kagome tried to do damage control as she tried to calm the situation between the two teenagers and Inuyasha reluctantly helping Hajime look for Jyugo.

When there was a burst of laughter.

I laughed so hard that my stomach was hurting with my heart full of love for each them.

"What's so funny?" Levi finally spoke.

I threw my arms open with a big smile on my face, "you guys are whats funny!"

"What the fuck did you just say!" Katsuki yelled while Izuku tried to calm him down, "Kacchan please..."

I shook my head, "I don't mean it like that! You guys went through all this trouble just for me. I really don't deserve you guys."

Katsuki growled as Izuku spoke looking at him, "me and Kacchan don't always agree but you are pretty important to us."

"So you can actually say something that isn't complete crap huh?" Katsuki mocked while Izuku beamed happily at the hidden praise.

"We haven't been here long but you're pretty important to us too," Eren stated as Levi nodded silently.

Hajime sighed giving up the search, "if the kid were here I'm pretty sure he will say the same and I guess me too."

"Alright enough of this bullshit!" Katsuki shouted storming into the kitchen, "I made your favorite spicy food and if you don't like it then tough shit!" Kagome immediately followed after him to help him serve the food though you can already hear Katsuki yelling from where everyone was in the livingroom. Though Kagome gave as good as she got as you can hear her yelling just as aggressively at the younger boy probably having to deal with a just as tempermental teen in the form of a very attractive dog ear half demon. It made me chuckle at the thought.

A shadow fell over Levi's face as the look of horror was on his face, "ha ha! I forgot that the captain hates spicy food," Eren laughed, pushing a bit of his long hair out of his face.

"I can't blame ya that kid's spicy food destroys your very insides, how that level of spice is legal I have no idea!" Hajime groaned mentally preparing himself for the hell that he will be going through later.

"Yeah sorry but Kacchan loves spicy food even when we were kids," Izuku apologized, "since we grew up together I'm pretty much use to it."

"Lucky bastard," Haime said as both he and Levi glared daggers at Izuku causing him to sweat nervously.

I laughed as I made my way to the couch sitting next to Hajime, "I don't know about you though that regardless how spicy it is he does make the best food," to which everyone agreed though reluctantly on Hajime and Levi's account.

"Alright found him!" Inuyasha appeared suddenly with a very skinny boy in a stripped prison's uniform with shackle's on his wrists, ankles, and throat. Inuyasha dangled him from the back of his shirt while the other hand was holding a massive cake that looked super heavy.

Hajime snarled as he stood up to grab the boy by the front of the shirt, "and where did you think you were going inmate?" he growled.

The boy looked bored though slightly annoyed that he was being held up the way he was, "whaaaat! I had to go back and get the cake. Rock said that it's good to bring deserts when going to a party so he asked Shiro to make a cake but only if they got pieces of the cake after the party is over," he stated, "so put me down already!" Hajime growled dropping the boy onto his butt then hitting him over the head before walking off to where he was sitting on the couch.

"Ow!" the boy groaned rubbing his head.

"Idiot!" Inuyasha scolded, "if you had told us where you were going in the first place then you wouldn't have gotten beat!" he then walked away not realizing that the boy stuck his tongue out behind the half demons back as he went to put the cake on the dinning table.

I laughed getting up to run over the boy anf giving him a big hug, "oh Jyugo you're here! I'm so happy and thank you for the cake!"

Jyugo coughed as a blush appeared on his face, "yeah well you're leaving and you deserve having some of your favorite cake before you leave."

I looked at him stary-eyed, "it's marble! You're the best!" I yelled reaching over to hug him again just as Katsuki yelled that it was and I quote, 'it's time to fucking eat!'

We all went to at the dining table with me sitting at the head of the table eating all of my favorite foods and to make it better Levi even made my favorite berry tea that I love so much. There was yelling, screaming, hitting, laughter, jokes, and sitting at one point but I wouldn't change a thing about it! It was perfect!

But nothing lasts forever as it was finally time for me to go as I was saying my goodbyes I began to cry again, "I'm going to miss you all so much!" I said wiping away some of my tears as I stood in front the door with all my luggage.

"Would you can it! It's not like it's forever!" Katsuki yelled, "I expect you back here soon to finish off where we were! You don't put me on hold bitch!"

"Kacchan!" Izuku scolded, while the others glared or growled at Katsuki.

Not at all offended I laughed, "yeah you're right! It won't be forever!" I said looking at Kagome who smiled and nodded at me in support. "Yeah I'll be back soon and I'll finish everything and then soon we'll make something brand new together I swear!" I declared as everyone smiled as they looked at me with happiness and encouragement.

"We're all counting on you brat" Levi said as Eren smiled in aggreement.

"Good luck" Jyugo said as Hajime gave me a thumbs up.

"Plus ultra!" Izuku yelled throwing a very spirited fist into the air as Katsuki nodded at me.

"We believe in you!" Kagome said smiled sweetly.

"Knock 'em dead" Inuyasha said confidently.

I looked at each of my friends and I never felt so lucky in that moment to have known them. I took a deep breath as I bent down to get my things as I gave them one last goodbye as I walked out the door.

Just because I won't be around much anymore doesn't mean that I'm gone, one day I'll come back to finish what I started and until that day comes I'll do my best to get things done on my own. Cause I will come back maybe not today or tomorrow but I will someday soon, I will do my best because coming back is worth fighting for.

* * *

UPDATE*

It seems that the only computer that I have that I can actually use seems to be affected by a login glitch so I can't access this account at all unless I use another computer. And it is not the simple fact that it doesn't recognize my password or the account is on a temporary shut down but whenever I press the login button it immediately signs me in to my other account. It doesn't even give me the option logout of my other account so I can use this account instead. So that being said it will be ultra rare that I will be able to use another computer so for right now until the login issue is fixed this account will be under HIATUS. Though I am currently working on my anime related stories they will not be posted on this account until the issue is resolved.

This account is strictly anime or game related but it seems that my other account that is more show related is more active, so you can read some of those even though their not anime related.

Some time soon if the issue continues then I'll move my anime account to AO3 where I will be posting all of my anime related fanfics. Make sure to come back sometimes where I'll try to update everyone as much as I can.

My other account is Kay-chan97. Sorry for the misunderstanding and I really do hope that this issue is fixed soon! Some of the stories on here have finally been completed but since the issue started I haven't been able to upload the rest of the chapters.

Completed:

The Mysterious Island. The Inuyasha pokemon adventure - InuXKag.

A new Nanbaka story that is really cool I swear!

In the works:

The Battle Between Souls: now has a couple chapters that will be added later. SansXFrisk

And two new Attack on Titans that are both LeviXEren.

And a My Hero Academia - KatsukiXIzuku

I am working on these on the other account for right now and when this account is fixed then they will all be brought over to this account, I promise!

Thank you all for sticking around! Hopefully this account is fixed really soon!

Ja Ne!


End file.
